


First Christmas

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan share some alone time before Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this earlier. It was for a fic challenge and I forget when they gave the okay to post elsewhere.

Danny stood with a comforter wrapped around him as he looked out the frosted window of the hotel room he was currently sharing with Ethan. It was Christmas Eve and the couple had rented the room the night before having wanted to spend some quality time together before Christmas day.

The snow swirled around outside, covering everything in a white blanket. Danny watched it, a feeling of content washing over him. He liked the winter time, love to sit by the window in his room and watch the snow as it fell. He could stare at it for hours and hours.

Arms wrapped around his waist breaking him from his thoughts. He turned his head and got a soft kiss from Ethan who stood unashamedly naked behind him. They had had sex for the first time last night after the lights had gone out due to the winds raging outside.

“It looks so beautiful outside,” Danny commented as Ethan pressed soft kisses against his neck. He tilted his head to the side to give Ethan more access.

“Not as beautiful as you,” The wolf said, gently nipping at Danny’s naked shoulder. Danny smiled and turned his head again for another kiss. “Come back to bed, its cold without you.”

“Liar,” Danny said with a playful smile. “I can feel your body heat through the blanket.”

“Then let me warm you up instead.”

Danny allowed himself to be led back towards the bed where they cuddled underneath the covers, the heat coming from Ethan was enough that Danny felt like they didn’t actually need the covers, but he wasn’t about to push them off. He felt secure underneath them with Ethan’s arms wrapped around him.

Ethan gently rubbed his nose against Danny’s. “I could stay like this forever.”

Danny smiled. “Me too.” He kissed his boyfriend and snuggled closer to him. “How long do we have the room?”

“Until tomorrow morning,” Ethan replied. “You sure your parents aren’t going to mind?”

“They think I’m staying with Jackson.”

“Which, why aren’t you over there?” Ethan asked, running his fingers through Danny’s hair. He knew how close the two were and with Jackson on holiday he thought the two would want to spend as much time as possible together.

“Because he’s not my boyfriend,” Danny replied. “You are.” He kissed Ethan again, gently sucking on his bottom lip making Ethan let out a soft growl. “I brought your present with me, want me to go get it?”

“I should get yours too,” Ethan pulled away and Danny sighed at the loss of heat. “Is mine in your bag?”

Danny nodded. “In the front.”

Ethan climbed off the bed and dug through both bags to grab the presents before getting back under the covers. Danny sat up and accepted his present. He had to laugh at the poor wrap job. “Did a two year old wrap this?”

“Shut up!” Ethan said, his face going red. “Aiden and I never really celebrated so-“

Danny cut him off with a kiss. “It’s okay.” He kissed him again before brushing their noses together, a gesture Ethan normally did to him. “Open your present.”

“You go first,” Ethan said, setting his present aside for the moment and looking at Danny fondly.

Danny smiled. “Okay.” He tore off the paper to reveal a small black box meant for jewelry. He glanced up at Ethan for a moment to see he looked a little nervous. Danny looked back down at the box and opened it to reveal a braided black leather bracelet with a full moon in the middle of it. Danny gasped and picked it up. “It’s beautiful.”

Ethan smiled. “I was hoping you would like it.”

“Of course I was going to,” Danny said, pulling Ethan in for another kiss. “It was from you.” When he pulled away, he held the bracelet out to Ethan. “Help me put it on?”

Ethan put the bracelet on Danny’s wrist, his fingers lingering after he had gotten it tied on. Ethan’s thumb was gently rubbing against Danny’s wrist. “I didn’t know if it was going to fit.” He leaned in and pressed his lips against Danny’s. “It looks good on you.” He brushed their noses together before kissing him again.

Danny wanted nothing more than to push Ethan down and keep kissing him, but there was still one more present to go. “It’s your turn, Ethan.”

Ethan pulled back and picked the present. He ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal the box set of all seven Harry Potter books. “Danny! Oh my God!” He wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Danny returned the embrace with a laugh. “I know I am. Merry Christmas, Ethan.”

“Merry Christmas, Danny.”


End file.
